classic_petz_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Catz 1
''Catz ''(typically referred to as Catz 1 so as to distinguish it from later entries in the series and from the virtual species it introduced), released in 1996, was the second game in the Petz series. Gameplay & Technical As in later and more familiar titles, the game starts out with adopting a pet...but not in the conventional Adoption Center Petz players are so familiar with. Rather, you were presented with 5 baskets, each which housed a cat. Unlike in Dogz 1, you could adopt as many petz as you pleased, but petz could not be taken out two at a time until Petz II. Also, rather than clicking on the Pick a Pet button, choosing the pet, and having them run into the play area through the Red Pet Door, you simply double-clicked on the pet's file. The catz in Catz 1 are less bizzare-looking than the dogz in Dogz 1, ''though they still look different and are also flatly-colored. Interestingly, textured coats for petz were not introduced in a main-series Petz game, but rather the spin-off ''Oddballz. A tiny amount of texture was added to the catz' coats by way of little "speckles". Interestingly, there's a column in the Ballz Info portion of a Petz file's LNZ for "spklCl" (speckle color) in Petz II ''and all future classic Petz games, even though it makes no difference except in ''Dogz 1 ''and ''Catz 1. Speaking of Catz 1, Dogz 1 ''and ''Catz 1 ''differ from all future petz games in that they don't "lock on" and become a single game when both installed on the same computer. The "internal structure" of the game, while containing the same basics as future games, differs in many specifics. For example, it requires an entirely different Color Chart for hexing. The fanmade add-on PetzA has no effect on ''Dogz 1, Catz 1, ''or ''Oddballz ''because of the fundamental engine differences. Breedz The breedz available were named Jester, Sophisto, Homebody, Pouncer, and Scaredy. In later games, official petz breedz would be named more similarly to actual cats. Thus, Jester evolved into the Calico, Sophisto into the Siamese, Homebody into the Persian, Pouncer into the B+W Shorthair, and Scaredy into the Orange Shorthair. However, their original names were retained in the "suggested names" for the petz at the Adoption Center. Toyz Toyz introduced included the yarn ball, the catnip, the mice, the cheese, etc. Playscenes Like in future releases, catz could roam about either the Playpen or the Desktop. The toyz all fit in the Carry Case, so the Toy Closet did not exist until ''Petz II. Playscenes would not be introduced until Petz 3. Clothes Clothes were not introduced until Petz 3. Usage, Opinions, etc. in the Petz Community Catz 1 is not commonly used by Petz fans today. External Links Some information on the game (Note: that page states that you can only adopt one pet at a time, like in Dogz 1. It's possible there were two slightly different versions of the game, or something.) Category:Games